


The Redneck and the Sheriff

by Chelle_Bulsara



Series: The Redneck and the Sheriff [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Rickyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelle_Bulsara/pseuds/Chelle_Bulsara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Rick starts to have explicit dreams of Daryl, his pale blue eyes begin to haunt him every waking hour. Waking up in cold sweats every night he can't help but wonder where this has come from.<br/>Is it all in his head? Does Daryl feel the same? There's only one way to find out and Rick might just experience more than he could ever imagine.</p><p>M/M</p><p>Rickyl Smut</p><p>Please leave a comment and enjoy!</p><p>(Completed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet dreams of Rickyl

Pale blue eyes stared. A strange motion ran through the atmosphere, it sent dark feelings through the sheriff. Warmth filled his face as the erotic image of the red neck appeared again, teasing him, tempting him.

"You ain't getting all shy on me now are yew sheriff?" The blue eyed Red neck laughed, the sound sending chills through his spine.

"Please." The Sheriffs voice was nothing but a soft whisper, his mouth trembling. 

Rick suddenly woke up in a hot sweat. His clothes were stuck to his skin and he felt hard and wet. What the fuck! This was the third night this had happened now, what was going on? He couldn't understand where all this had come from.

The dark dreams about Daryl had sprang out of no where, he found it difficult to look at him most days, the image of his pale eyes flooding through his mind. Daryl was a close friend, it should have felt wrong, but it just didn't. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Rick looked around his cell, he had no idea what time it was. 

Judith was in with Beth tonight so Rick was on his own. For the past few nights whilst she had been there he had found it difficult to deal with his situation, but now he didn't have that problem. Reaching inside his pants, he began to relieve himself, breathing heavily only thinking about Daryl. What was going on!

A low humming sound came from the back of his throat, closing his eyes he leaned his head back imagining it was Daryl's hand, 'If only'. This was the first time he'd ever done this to the thought of another man, it should have felt strange. He could just pretend that Daryl was with him, the thought making him moan in response.

Continuing the fast motion of his hand, he only prayed that no one was awake to hear him. Rick then tensed, his body stiffening, biting down on his lower lip, he tried hard to suppress a loud cry as he came hard and fast in his hand.

Taking a tissue from the side of his bed, Rick quickly cleaned down his now soft length, then his hands quickly disposing of the tissue. With his breath rugged he lay down on his back smiling, Daryl's image still clear in his mind. He could only imagine the things he would do for him, do to him. What the fuck was happening to him. Closing his eyes, Rick slid into a deep sleep filled with fond images of Red necks and Sheriffs.

That next morning during breakfast, Rick could only anticipate seeing Daryl. The thought sent thrills of excitement through his body. As he sat in the Prison cafeteria, memories of the previous night filled his mind. It had been crazy, different, a heat of the moment. Strange? Looking up he couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Rick?" A voice called out. "Earth to Rick." Staring around, he spotted Glenn sitting opposite him waving his hand up and down. 

"What?" Rick's response was blunt causing Glenn to frown.  
"Sorry Glenn." He forced a smile. "Rough night." Returning a smile, Glenn nodded towards him.

"It's ok i get it, a lot on your mind with the Governor and everything."

"Yeah." His response wasn't very convincing. "Where's Daryl?" He suddenly asked, the words escaping his lips.

"Gone on a hunt I think." Glenn shrugged. "You know Daryl, comes and goes as he pleases. 

Getting up Rick headed towards the door of the cafeteria. He needed to clear his mind, maybe Daryl was still here, maybe Glenn was wrong. He could only hope, his need to see Daryl taking over his mind.

"You haven't eaten anything." Glenn called after him.

"Not hungry." Rick replied leaving the room. As he wound through the corridors thoughts of last night began creeping through his head again, those pale blue eyes haunting him. He couldn't understand where this need had come from. This want. Heading towards the doors to the courtyard, he quickly burst through them into the open. He was breathless and sweating.

The day was hot and the smell of the dead filled the air. Just another not so normal day in the apocalypse. Crossing the courtyard he came up to the prison gates, looking out he longed for Daryl's return. 'Where has this need come from' he thought to himself. 

"This is insane." He spoke aloud, his eyes still searching the area for the red neck.

"Hey Rick." A small voice spoke from behind him. Beth.  
"Watcha doin'?" Turning around he came face to face with the young farm girl. 

"Nothing. Just thinking. Why you out here? Shouldn't you be helping Carol or somethin'?" 

"I'm waiting for Daryl." She smiled. Of course she was, she'd always been fond of him and Rick couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy. Damn it what the fuck was happening! Now he was jealous of Beth's feelings towards Daryl.

"I have to go." He spoke out quickly brushing past her, making his way back to the prison. "Go help Carol or something. Do... something." He couldn't keep the irritation out of his voice as he called back to her, not stopping to hear her response.

The continuous visions of Daryl kept running through his mind, the feeling of him touching himself to his image. This was some serious shit. Beth needed to stay away from him, she was getting too keen and Rick didn't like it. Daryl was his. No! What?  
'Damn it!' 

Back in his cell Rick paced back and forth. This was absurd, this was Daryl for fuck sake. They'd always been close but nothing like this had ever happened before, these damn dreams. What would Daryl think? What would he say?! He wouldn't want to know him. He'd think horrible thoughts towards him. Reject him for what he had done last night.

Collapsing onto the bed he awaited Daryl's return. He had to see him, had to know if this was real or in his head, to know if Daryl felt the same. He just had to... have him. This was getting out control, he wasn't going to tell Daryl, was he? 

Closing his eyes he concentrated on a greater image of a red neck and a sheriff, hot breath, soft lips and a dark sensation. Whatever was happening felt good. Too good.


	2. it's hard to face alone

Opening his eyes, Rick's mind raced with confusion, for a second he had forgotten where he was. As his head cleared he could hear muffled voices in the distance. Still in a daze he sat up, rubbing his eyes he remembered he was in the Prison, he must have fallen asleep.

"Long night?" A voice asked suddenly, making him jump. Looking up in surprise, he spotted Daryl standing by the cell door.

"Kinda." He managed to breath, his heart racing at the sight of the rough looking man. It definitely wasn't in his head he thought to himself. "What can i do for you?" He managed to sound somewhat casual.

"Carol sent me to find you. She's made some food for us." Giving Rick a half smile Daryl quickly turned around leaving the cell block, and just like that Rick was alone in his cell again.

On his way towards the cafeteria, Rick was in two minds as to whether he should just turn around and leave the food. He couldn't act normal around Daryl, not now. He would be able to tell something was up straight away. But he also couldn't avoid him either, and he hadn't eaten all day and the group would start to assume something was wrong.

Reaching the door to the cafeteria he suddenly stopped, his mind pacing. He could hear the sound of laughter coming from inside. Taking a deep breath he began to push the door open un till he heard Daryl speak, making him freeze. He was telling a story about hunting a dear, and how the fucking walkers got to it first.

The sound of Daryl's voice made Rick so hard, he couldn't control it. "Shit." He whispered to himself. There's no way he could go in there now, not like this! Quickly turning on his heal he raced through the Prison, running straight outside into the yard. The sun was going down now, how long had he been sleeping? 

Leaning his forehead against the wall, Rick cursed himself. Damn it why was this so hard? Slowly he sat down on the concrete with his legs crossed covering his stiffness. His breathing was hard again, he was almost panting. There was no self control over what was happening and being around Daryl proved to be a difficult task.

Placing his head in his lap, Rick cursed himself some more, this was a fucked up situation. Just then someone joined him outside, the sound of the door shutting startled him, causing him to jump up in response. Discretely covering himself he watched wide eyed as Daryl lit a cigarette, the sight of him smoking made Rick ache. Why did everything this man do turn him on so much?!

"You ok?" He asked, his blue eyes burning into Rick. "Glenn said you haven't eaten all day, i find you sleeping through most of the day and now you're out here sitting on the concrete." 

"I'm fine." Rick shrugged his face to the floor, he could feeling his it burning up. 

"You ain't the best liar." Daryl noted with a hint of annoyance in his stern voice.

"I said I'm fine, I'm fine. Really." He could feel Daryl's gaze on him, he knew he wasn't falling him, Daryl was far from stupid. Looking up he tried to reassure him he was ok but his face was hot, his skin practically burning.

Using the back of his hand, Daryl placed it against Rick's forehead, testing his temperature. The contact sent electric waves through Rick's whole body causing him to jump back in response. "Fuck!" He cried out, pinching the top of his nose with his fingers.

"What the hell Rick? What is wrong with you?" He was angry now. 

"Leave it Daryl i said I'm fine, ok? Fuck." And with that he raced down towards the Prison fences. Peeking over his shoulder he noticed Daryl following him, picking up the pace he quickly sped forward trying to avoid him the best he could. Before he knew it Daryl was right behind him, in a swift movement he grabbed Rick by the shoulder, spinning him right around to face him.

"Yew ain't goin' nowhere till yew tell me what's goin' on with you Sheriff." 

"Leave it!" Rick snapped attempting to walk away, but again Daryl pulled him back, his fingers digging into his upper arm. "Damn it." He cried out, pulling against Daryl's strong grip. 

Suddenly everything went quiet and Ricks vision became blurred, the world moved at a slow pace and before he knew it his lips were on Daryl's. As he zoned back in he quickly pushed himself away, stumbling backwards. Daryl just stood there staring at him, his expression blank.

"Oh fuck!" Rick shouted running his fingers through his hair. "Shit. Fuck. Fuck!" Without hesitation he quickly started back towards the prison, his heart racing. Fuck! What had he done! Entering the prison he hurried through the corridors towards the back away from the Cell blocks.

At the back of the Prison he reached the boiler room with the generators. Walking inside he slammed the door behind him before falling down on the floor. What had he done? Why did he do that? As he sat on the floor he realised there was no going back now. 

He remembered the look on Daryl's face as he pulled back, the image filled his mind. Covering his eyes, Rick new that the image would haunt his dreams from now on, and that Daryl would never forgive him.


	3. Begging for more

Time passed slowly as Rick lay on the cold floor in the boiler room. He wasn't sure how much time had passed exactly but he didn't care. Somehow he had managed to move himself away from the door to the wall on the other side of the room.

He wondered if anyone would come looking for him, what would they think seeing him this way. Closing his eyes he began to dread the moment he saw Daryl again, those blue eyes filled with hate towards him. As he sat there in the silence he could only imagine how this situation could turn out, what the fuck possessed him!

Breaking the silence, a loud set of foot steps came storming up the corridor towards the boiler room. Getting out his gun, Rick quickly pointed it towards the door waiting for whatever was coming. As the door burst open he quickly jumped up in response readying his weapon.

"Careful where you aim that thing, Rick." Daryl grinned, a strange look in his eyes. Rick kept his weapon trained on him just in case he tried something. Raising his hands Daryl slowly approached him. "Easy Sheriff." 

"Daryl you need to go i need to be on my own." Rick ordered, his tone serious. Smiling, Daryl lowered the gun with his hand causing Rick to stand back against the wall. "Please Daryl..."

Before Rick could finish his sentence Daryl was on him, kissing him hard, his fingers tugging at his hair. On instinct Rick kissed him back slipping his tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Coming up for air the two men stared at each other, both breathless.

"You shouldn't have run off like that, Rick." Daryl placed his hand softly around Rick's neck, never taking his eyes off of him.

"Damn it Daryl what's happening? I mean what?"

"Somethin' good. I've wanted this for a long time and you have too." It wasn't a question. Placing his mouth against Rick's he began to kiss him again, tugging at his bottom lip. Rick could only moan in response as he deepened the kiss, his hands pulling at Daryl's hair. 

Daryl began to unbutton Rick's shirt quickly, revealing his muscular chest. Pulling the top over his shoulders he dropped it to the floor before removing his own shirt. Tracing his hand down Rick's chest he began to kiss along his neck down to his shoulder. Leaning his head in Rick could only moan softly as Daryl bit into his shoulder causing a wave of pleasure.

Reaching down Rick began to unbutton Daryl's jeans, pulling them down his breath hitched as he revealed his hard length. Using his thumb he slowly began to rub around the tip, teasing him. Daryl's breathing was rugged, he was enjoying this. Sinking to his knees he grabbed Daryl with a firm grip taking him into his mouth.

Rick had never done anything like this before and felt unsure of how to do it right. Starting steady, he began to suck, slow movements at first, his tongue licking around the tip. Daryl tasted good he thought to himself as he began to suck harder, getting the hang of it now. 

Daryl cursed through the gritted teeth, it felt good. Grabbing the back of Rick's hair he pushed him in an out, setting a steady rhythm. "Fuuuck." He moaned loudly, sending chills down Ricks spine. He was so fucking horny right now.

Using his hand Rick started to tug at Daryl, his hand a mouth in perfect sync. Daryl cried out, thrusting his hips in and out to meet Rick's movement.

"I can't hold it." He winced as he tensed, ready to blow his loud. Rick continued picking up his pace, he wanted to please Daryl. Grabbing Ricks hair in a tight grip Daryl came fast with a loud cry, filling Rick's mouth. 

Letting go Rick quickly swallowed, coughing as the warm liquid slid down his throat. Taking a moment he looked up at Daryl who's eyes were closed, his head back, his breathing rugged. 

"Damn." Rick breathed as he stood up. "That was err... different?" Reaching out he pulled Daryl's head towards his so their foreheads were touching. "So what's next?" Opening his eyes, Daryl stared at Rick, a dark smile crossing his face. "Take off the rest of your clothes." He demanded. 

Stepping back Rick quickly began to remove his shoes, then his belt, jeans and then finally his under pants. As he slid them off his erection sprang out causing Daryl to suck in a deep breath. He was bigger than Daryl had expected.

Kicking off his shoes Daryl quickly removed his pants, both men stood there naked anticipating their next move. Grabbing Rick he began to kiss him again, pushing him up against the wall. He was hard again and the feeling of Rick's erection touching his was almost painful. 

Turning Rick around he pinned him against the wall, his tip rubbing along Rick's lower back as he nibbled along his shoulder. 

"I'm gonna take you, Sheriff." He grinned, his breath hot on Ricks ear. "But i need to know you really want this." He teased.

"Yes." Rick whispered his voice shaky. "Please! I want this!" He begged his voice louder this time. Smiling, Daryl spat into his hand rubbing it around his length.

"No lube." He mused. "Gotta make do." Grabbing Rick's hips he positioned himself. "Hope you're ready Sheriff i ain't gonna go easy." And with that he pushed himself inside making Rick cry out in response. Slowly he began to push in an out allowing Rick to adjust before picking up the pace.

The pain was almost unbearable, a burning sensation filled him but it felt so good, gasping with every thrust, Rick couldn't stop the loud cries from his pure pleasure. Daryl was breathing harshly through gritted teeth as he thrust even harder into Rick. They both wanted this, it felt so good!

Gripping Ricks erection Daryl began to pull back and forth, his hand in perfect time with his hips. A bolt of pleasure shot through Rick's body, his head spinning. 

"I'm gonna come." Daryl growled through gritted teeth. "Can't hold it no more." Leaning over he bit straight into Ricks shoulder, drawing blood as he let go, coming loudly. Rick shortly followed, blowing his loud up the wall, calling out Daryl's name as he did, breathing hard.

Steadying himself against the wall, he felt strange as Daryl pulled out, his cum running down his legs. Turning around he leaned in kissing Daryl again, softly. Their breathing was fast, they were both sweaty and grinning. "What the fuck just happened?" Rick asked realising nothing would be the same ever again.


	4. A little dream of regrets

Minutes past by, maybe hours? Who could tell. As Rick lay there, his head on Daryl he wondered how they'd came to this. How long had Daryl had these feelings? Were they the same as how Rick felt or was this a one time thing.

"Best get going." Daryl murmured as he began to dress. Following his league, Rick quickly dressed himself, someone would come looking sooner or later.

"Daryl." Rick started. "I err... that was..err.." before he could finish he heard voices calling for him from outside. Looking at Daryl, he quickly nodded his head towards the door. Grinning, Daryl quickly walked across the room, opening the door he greeted Glenn and Maggie on the other side.

"Found him." His voice was disinterested as he stepped past the couple and through the corridors disappearing completely. 

"Hey you ok? Maggie's voice was filled with concern as she walked up to Rick, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You've been so distant and you're not eating, the group are getting worried.

"I'm fine." He forced a smile trying to reassure her. "Just need some time by myself since you know, Lori." Slowly he made his way out the boiler room, heading back to the Cell block. Maggie and Glenn followed close behind in complete silence. Rick could feel their stare burning into his back.

As they reached the cell block, they quietly guided Rick to his bed. Checking on him once more they left him alone, heading outside to the watch tower. The silence in the prison was almost deafening. Staring at the wall, visions of his encounter with Daryl filled his mind sending shivers through his body. Did that really happen? 

Staring at the wall he watched as the light from the rising sun filled his cell. There was no way he could sleep, not after what had happened. The way Daryl was so in control, the way he tasted, how good he felt... the way he disappeared without a moments hesitation. The way he disappeared. Where did he go? Did he regret it? Oh fuck! What if he did? How could Rick face him now! He couldn't. Laying down he closed his eyes, only imagining Daryl's regret, why the fuck was this happening!

As the morning light brightened the cell block, Rick drifted into a restless sleep of longing, anger and hate. Those blue eyes never wanting to look at him, be near him, a dream of Daryl's pure regret.

It was late afternoon when Rick awoke from his sleep, he ached all over, Daryl was a strong man. Daryl, just thinking about him sent a strange sensation through Rick. Taking a deep breath he quickly headed towards the showers. It seemed a good idea after last nights events.

The water was cold, the generators must have been down again, but he didn't care, it felt good on his skin. As the water ran over his swollen body he tried to forget about Daryl, but it wasn't easy. The look on his face when Rick had kissed him, the way he cried out from his pleasure, the way he felt inside him. Rick felt himself grow hard, Daryl had such a hot effect on him. Hesitating, Rick grabbed his erection with a firm grip, pulling hard and fast at the thought of last night.

The shower was exactly what Rick needed, he felt a little better now. Returning to his he came across a plate of food that had been left on his bed. Sitting down he quickly tucked in, not realising just how hungry he was. After he had cleaned his plate, he quickly placed it on the floor next to his bed. Quickly he got changed, taking the plate he headed straight down to the cafeteria.

"Hey Rick." Carol greeted him as he stepped through the door. "I left you food in your Cell, you haven't eaten in a while." Her face was filled with concern.

"I got it, thanks." He placed the empty plate down on the table. Smiling, Carol placed her hand on Rick's.

"We're all here for you Rick. You know that right?" Grabbing her hand, he gave her a reassuring smile before turning and leaving. Deciding to take a trip outside, Rick quietly passed the Cell blocks were heard muffled voices. Pausing by the entrance he leaned in to make out what was being said.

"Rick? I don't know, haven't seen him all day. You checked his cell?" He heard Glenn speaking about him, why were people so concerned all the time?

"Feel like he's avoiding me or somethin'. Ain't seen him since last night." Daryl sounded pissed. Rick's heart was beating fast, his face burning up. Pushing forward, he quickly headed outside before Daryl came and found him.

Taking a slow walk around the perimeter of the Prison he recalled Daryl's words. 'Feel like he's avoiding me.' Was he avoiding him? Aimlessly walking around, he wondered why Daryl would think that, it had only happened last night and he'd slept most of the day. 

The sun was burning hot in the sky, and the sweat was pouring from Rick's forehead. Sitting down, he quickly took a breather, wiping his face and neck. 

"Hey dad." A voice called out. Looking up he watched as Carl came running over, taking a seat next to him. He almost felt guilty as he watched his son settle down beside him.

"Carl, hey." He tried acting neutral, not wanting his Son to worry as well. "Where's your sister?"

"With Beth. What's going on? You're so distant these days, all you do is sleep." Rick didn't mean to be so distant from Carl, he hadn't even noticed, his head had been somewhere else. 

"I'm ok, Carl. Just since your mother..." he drifted off, the guilt he felt growing. Damn what was happening. For the remainder of the afternoon he sat with Carl, he needed this time with his boy. After that they headed to the cafeteria to eat supper with the group. 

Entering the cafeteria, Rick spotted Daryl in the corner, he couldn't help but avoid eye contact with him as he sat down to eat, he wanted to run from him. During the entire meal he could feel Daryl's eyes burning into him, ignoring him, he tried to concentrate on his food which he just couldn't enjoy.

When everyone had finished, they all headed out to the cells to get some rest. As he approached his Cell, Rick thanked Beth for taking care of Judith for him, asking if she could take her for one more night. She was more than happy to help and he promised he would make it up to her. Entering his cell, he quickly changed into his night clothes, collapsing onto the bed he stared at the ceiling. This was becoming a regular thing now, it wasn't good.

Sleeping was impossible, laying there he listened as everyone settled down and the sound of light snoring filled the cells. 'Another long night' he thought to himself. Turning over he suddenly jumped at the sight of a shadow standing by his cell. He silently watched as Daryl stepped towards him, his blue eyes full of anger, his teeth gritted. He was pissed and Rick knew this wasn't going to end well.


	5. A strong man indeed

It all happened so fast. One minute Daryl was approaching Rick as he lay helpless, the next he was dragging him through the prison at full speed. Rick had to practically run to keep up with the crazed man, his arms sore where Daryl's fingers sunk in deep. The concrete floor was hard on Rick's feet, cutting them slightly, he wondered where Daryl was taking him as they wound through the corridors not pausing for anything.

Eventually they came to another Cell block, far away from the other. Letting go of Ricks arm, Daryl quickly scanned the area checking for walkers. Rubbing his arm, Rick watched him carefully, his face was full of rage. When Daryl was sure the area was clear he closed the gate to the block, locking them both in. Grabbing Rick again, he pushed him against the nearest wall, holding him back with his forearm. 

"What the fucks goin' on with you Rick!." He was pissed, Rick found it difficult to move under his arm. Daryl was a very strong man.

"Daryl, Let go of me!" He demanded only making him angrier. "What do you want from me?"

"Why have you been avoiding me! You kissed me first remember." He suddenly let go of Rick causing him to drop to the floor. Looking up he could only stare as Daryl stood over him, his blue eyes filled with anger, he was more than furious with Rick. "Damn it sheriff do you regret what happened or somethin' cuz i gotta know what the fucking problem is!"

"No. I just.. i thought you did. The way you just walked away after! Not saying a word! You just left!" Daryl's face softened slightly but now Rick was angry too. Getting up he shoved Daryl back. "You're an ass hole!" He shouted.

Grabbing Rick by the neck, Daryl forced him into the nearest cell, there was no way he was gonna let Rick get away with that. Holding him against the wall he forced his lips against Rick's, biting down hard. 

"We both want this." Daryl breathed into Ricks ear before biting and tugging at his lobe. Rick could only moan in response as Daryl traced his hand down his bare stomach, he was so hard for this man, it was almost too painful to bare. Kissing Rick hard he slipped his tongue into his mouth, creating an even deeper kiss, he could never resist this man. 

Removing his hand from Rick's neck, Daryl slowly slid his hand inside his pants grabbing Ricks erection with a firm grip. Tugging hard he pulled back and forth, his movements harsh causing Rick to cry out in response. Grabbing the back of his head, Daryl bit hard into Rick's shoulder whilst pleasuring him at a fast pace. Fuck it felt good.

In an instant, Daryl ripped off Ricks pants leaving him standing there wanting. Taking in a deep breath he began to undress himself, never taking his eyes off of the Sheriff. Both men stood there in the silence, both naked, breathing hard, they wanted nothing but each other. Stepping towards Rick, Daryl took hold of his length gently pulling him towards him. When he was next to him Daryl tossed him onto the bed in a quick swoop.

As Rick lay on the old bed, hard and wet, Daryl climbed on top of him, kissing him again. The feeling of their erections rubbing together drove him insane. Slowly Daryl began tracing kisses down Rick's stomach, straight to his groin. Daryl then took him into his mouth, sucking hard, he was definitely a mouthful. Placing two fingers inside him he felt Rick squirmed underneath him, howling at the notion. Daryl was good, he was really good. Rick pulled at his hair as he continued to suck, licking around the head, tugging with his teeth. Rick felt himself tense, this was something knew, it felt amazing. He knew he wasn't gonna last much longer, the feeling of Daryl's fingers inside him making it harder to last. 

"Gonna cum.. now." He managed to breath. Daryl continued hard and fast, now using his hand in motion with his mouth. With a loud cry, calling out Daryl's name Rick came hard, shooting his load down the red necks throat. Sitting up, Daryl wiped his mouth, a hint of a smile on his face. He slowly caressed Rick's now soft length, rubbing him gently. Leaning over he placed his mouth next to Ricks ear, his breath hot.

"This is the fun part, Rick." He breathed. "I can't have you ignoring me again, next time i wont be so gentle." Getting up, he quickly pulled Rick up into his arms. Kissing him softly he turned him around on the bed so he was on all fours. "I'm gonna take you so hard sheriff." 

Positioning himself on his knees, he slowly placed himself inside Rick going deep. Letting out a silent moan, Rick tightened his fists into the covers on the bed, the feeling of Daryl inside him overwhelming. Gritting his teeth he felt is whole body rock as Daryl began to thrust hard inside him. His movements were strong and meaningful, he was taking no prisoners. Rick could do nothing but cry out in response as Daryl grabbed his head, pulling it back.

"Ahh please." Rick begged. He wasn't sure how loud he was being exactly but he didn't care. The sound of Daryl growling in response to his pleasure made him hard again, taking his hand he began to pull at his erection, going even harder than before. This was everything he imagined it to be, Daryl's thrusts were painful, Rick new he would feel this tomorrow but it was worth it.

Grabbing Rick's hips, Daryl continued his thrusts, he was getting close now, his breath rugged. The sound of Rick's cries sent a dark wave of emotion through him, he almost felt powerful. Rick pushed back to meet Daryl's hip movements, making the feeling even greater. Daryl felt his whole body tighten as he suddenly exploded inside Rick, an animalistic shout leaving his lips as he called out Rick's name, taking his breath away. 

"Daryl fuu..uck!" Collapsing onto the bed, Rick came everywhere, soaking the covers, he felt so weak, Daryl was a strong, powerful man. Laying on Rick's back Daryl closed his eyes, Drinking in his scent, laying wet kisses along his back. Resting his head on Ricks shoulder, he couldn't fight the tiredness, he felt drained. It had been one hell of a night.

Rick just lay still, the light snores from Daryl were somewhat comforting to him. That was intense but so good, he'd never felt anything like it, maybe he should piss Daryl off more often he grinned to himself. As Daryl slept he slowly turned around onto his back trying not to wake him. Placing his arms around him, Rick pulled Daryl into him, hugging him softly. This felt so right, it made more sense than anything going on in his life. More sense than Rick could imagine. The last thing Rick remembered before slipping into a deep sleep was his hands gently stroking Daryl's hair, then he was gone.


	6. It will never be the same

The sun light crept into the cell block, the rays waking Rick up, he had slept through the night. He didn't dream for once, but it had been one of the best sleeps he'd had in a long time. Turning over he came to face a sleeping Daryl, he looked so peaceful, it was strange seeing him relaxed for once instead of so damn angry. Leaning in he softly kissed him, waking him up. In a daze Daryl stared at Rick before a small smile slowly crossed his face.

"You gonna stare at me all day? or we gonna get up before they send a search party out." Daryl mused sitting up. 

"Don't think i wanna get up." Rick laughed, sitting up he wrapped his arms around Daryl's neck, kissing his shoulder. "We should go on a two day run." He suggested. Kissing Rick again, Daryl just smiled in response.

"Maybe Sheriff." Climbing out of the bed he quickly got dressed, turning around he stared at Rick. "You ain't got no clothes?" 

"Damn it! Fuck! What am i gonna do?" He knew he couldn't risk going back to his cell naked, there was no way anyone would understand.

"Don't worry, i'll go to your cell and grab you somethin'." Daryl grinned, and with that he was off. Sitting there on the bed, Rick couldn't help but think about him and Daryl. He was so sore, but it was worth it, Daryl most certainly knew what he was doing. As time passed on the thoughts of last night sent strange sensations through him, he wondered if they really had something, and what what it could be.

The erotic thoughts of Daryl made him hard again, he really did do something to him, it was so good. Gripping his erection he began to pull back, his movements hard, breathing through gritted teeth he thought only of Daryl. He wanted to take him this time, let Daryl feel him inside, let him know how good it felt. Rick was in such deep thought about being inside the red neck that he failed to notice his return.

"Easy there." He laughed startling Rick, "don't wanna hurt ya self now, do we?" 

"Damn it." Rick blushed, his entire face heating up. "Spose i got too into it." He attempted to laugh it off. Daryl smiled, his face filled with lust, sitting down next to Rick he placed his hands in between the sheriffs legs. Kissing him hard he began to move his hands up and down.

"This is how you do it." Daryl whispered as Rick made low humming sounds from the back of his throat. Leaning his head back, Rick felt a tsunami of pleasure race through his entire body. Daryl gently kissed and sucked on his exposed neck, he was careful not to leave any marks. How would they explain that?

"I want to take you next." Rick breathed out, surprising Daryl. Taking Rick's chin he slipped his tongue inside his mouth, his kiss filled with passion and need. 

"Maybe i'll let you." Leaning back he tugged faster making Rick cry out again, with a howl, Rick released himself onto the floor, laying his head on Daryl's shoulder he took a deep breath.

"Think we should make a move, don't you?" Rick quickly got up taking his clothes from Daryl. When he was fully dressed they made their way out of the cell block. Rick couldn't help but carry a stupid grin on his face, he hadn't felt this good in a long time. As they wound through the corridors neither of them spoke a word, they didn't need to it was obvious what they were both thinking. As they approached the cell block where they all slept they were met by Carol.

"Hey Rick?" She smiled. "You're looking good, it's nice to see you smiling." Turning to Daryl, she placed her hand on his shoulder, leaning in close to talk. Too close. "Thought we could go on a run? Need some supplies." Rick could only watch as Carol seemingly flirted with Daryl. His blood was boiling, she would do anything to get this man alone!

"It's ok Carol." Rick suddenly cut her off. "Me and Daryl are gonna go out." Hesitating for a second Carol forced a smile, nodding in response. 

"Ok." Her reply was blunt. "Make sure you get something good, ok?" Slowly she moved her hand down Daryl's arm, Rick had to remain calm, why was he so damn jealous! "Later Daryl, Rick." Quickly she left towards the cafeteria. Carrying onto their destination, Rick couldn't help keep his anger quiet.

"Carol likes you a lot." Rick blurted out, straight to the point. As they stepped outside Daryl couldn't help but laugh.

"You're jealous of Carol!" The idea of Rick's jealousy amused him a lot, causing him to laugh all the way to the car. "That's sweet sheriff, getting a little jealous." He was enjoying this. Leaning on the bonnet of the car, Daryl pulled Rick closer to him. "You ain't gonna need to worry about Carol, i know how she feels but i don't feel the same." Placing his hand on Rick's cheek, he slowly traced his lips with his thumb. "What i feel for you though... i hope you feel the same." 

"You know i do. But where is this going?" Rick had to ask, he needed to know. Taking Rick into a strong embrace, Daryl kissed him hard, running his fingers through his hair. Opening his mouth Rick aloud Daryl to explore inside with his tongue, he tasted so fucking good. The two men came up for air, breathing hard, panting, but Daryl didn't let go.

"This goes wherever we want to take it." His reply made Rick smile, that could mean anything, but at that moment he really didn't care. No one had ever made him feel the way Daryl did, he felt good, he felt alive.

Releasing Rick, Daryl got into the drivers side of the car, Rick slipped in the passenger seat beside him. Placing his hand on Daryl's upper leg, Rick gave him a gentle squeeze. Daryl placed his hand on Rick's, holding it tight.

"Now Sheriff, lets go on a 'run'." Smiling he started the engine. As Rick gazed at the Red neck he tried to imagine where their romance would take them, he was excited to find out. Every minute with Daryl made him want to keep fighting. Leaning across to Daryl he whispered in his ear.

"Now.. lets go have some fun." And with that they drove off, away from the prison, away from the group. Rick knew that going on a run wasn't going to be like it used to, but he was excited, all he needed was the road and Daryl. 'I guess life in an apocalypse doesn't have to be a bad one?' He smiled to himself as they pulled on to the side of the road.

"Time for another round." Daryl grinned grabbing Rick. "Guess going on a run means something entirely different now." Between the Red neck and the Sheriff, their lives would be a lot different now and going on a run would definitely never be the same. Rick didn't care what was left to face in the world anymore, all he needed was Daryl.


	7. The Redneck and the Sheriff Part 2 -teaser

A lot has happened since Daryl and Rick started a secret relationship, and the group are still none the wiser. But will the return of Daryl's brother Merle change everything for them? Can one man destroy what they have for good? Rick can only watch as they start to drift apart, is this the end of Rickyl?

(Is this the end?)

'The walker had Rick pinned to the prison gates, all hope seemed lost untill a single arrow buried itself into the things skull, killing it for good. Rick's heart leaped in his chest as he spotted the Red neck walking towards him. He couldn't believe his eyes, he'd longed for this moment since Daryl had decided to leave.

All those feelings sunk as Rick spotted Daryl's older brother Merle walking beside him. He knew that this could only mean that things between him and Daryl were about to change. As Daryl approached him all he wanted to do was kiss him, hit him, shout at him for leaving, but he just couldn't. 

Rick couldn't help stare into that angry, smug face of Merle's, there was nothing but pure hate after Rick had left him handcuffed to a roof in Atlanta, making him cut off his own hand to escape. Perhaps Daryl will remember and hate Rick for what he did to his brother.

"Officer friendly." Merle's smug voice sent harsh feelings through Rick. "It's been a long time since you left me on that roof, keeping me away from my baby brother." Letting out a chuckle Merle leaned in closer. "I'm back now Sheriff, we're gonna have a lot of fun now." There was a promising threat in his voice. Rick knew nothing good would ever come of his return.'

-I will post a part 2 for this if i make it to 1000 hits!


End file.
